heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archaia Studios Press
| headquarters = Hollywood, California | distribution = | keypeople = | publications = Comic books, Books | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} Archaia Entertainment, LLC is an American comic book publishing company established by Mark Smylie in 2002. History Mark Smylie formed the company as a home for his comic Artesia because the publisher, Sirius Entertainment, wanted to print the third series in black and white. He quickly realised he might as well publish other titles and early titles included Mouse Guard, Robotika and The Lone and Level Sands.Moran, David (April 24, 2006). "Talking with Archaia Studios Press' Mark Smylie"' Comic Book Resources In March 2007 ASP hired Joseph Illidge, formerly at Milestone Comics, and announced a dozen new titles.Archaia Studios Hires Joe Illidge As Editor Revere joined from Alias Comics, after they moved to an all-Christian line-up, and ASP will publish the trade paperback.Paul Revere, Monster Hunter Extraordinaire!?, July 10, 2007, Comic Book Resources Starkweather (based on a story by Piers Anthony) moved over from Arcana Studios for better "product positioning".Immortal Witch Boy, interview with David Rodriguez, June 15, 2007 Pauline Benney joined as Art Director in late 2007 after a decade working in the same position at White Wolf, Inc.Archaia Studios Hires Pauline Benney as Art Director, press release, Silver Bullet Comic Books, November 8, 2007 In May 2008 Aki Liao, ASP's co-publisher, decided to depart from the company for personal reasons. This started an ongoing commitment to make ASP capable of releasing new titles on time and according to schedule retailers and fans would like to see.ASP to restructure, address schedule delays Archaia was bought by Kunoichi in October 2008Archaia Studios Press To Be Acquired by Kunoichi, Inc., Not Devil's Due, Comic Book Resources, October 8, 2008Kunoichi to Purchase Archaia Studios Press, Newsarama, October 8, 2008 In 2013, Archaia was acquired by Boom! Studios.Boom! Studios Acquires Archaia Entertainment Titles Comics published by Archaia Studios Press include: Archaia has also published a role-playing game based on Artesia: *''Artesia: Adventures in the Known World'' *''Universities of the Middle Kingdom'' (by A. David Lewis, forthcoming) Awards * 2008: Nominated for "Best U.S. Edition of International Material" Eisner Award, for The Killer.2008 Eisner Award Nominees Named (press release), Newsarama, April 14, 2008 Films Two comics series were optioned for adaptation into films early on: The Killer and Starkweather."The Killer" movie by [[Paramount Pictures|Paramount] ] These were later joined by Tumor. In March, 2012, Warner Bros. announced it has picked up Sean Rubin’s upcoming graphic novel Bolivar for an intended animated feature film. Irish filmmaker Kealan O’Rourke has been attached to write and direct the project. Akiva Goldsman and Kerry Foster will produce the film through their Weed Road company. The graphic novel Rust was also picked up by Fox. It has Aline Brosh McKenna attached to write and Simon Kinberg to produce."Rust Movie" at hollywoodreporter.com Notes References * External links * * *Days Missing #01-05 Spanish Review @ kopodo Interviews *Awakening writer Nick Tapalansky and artist Alex Eckman-Lawn talk to comiXology *Matz talks about the Killer on It Came Out on Wednesday from comiXology *An interview with the creators of The Long Count comic from Archaia Studios on the Comic Geek Speak podcast Category:Archaia Studios Press Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Privately held companies based in California Category:Publishing companies established in 2002 Category:2002 establishments in California